luckycookiefandomcom-20200214-history
Tottemo! Luckyman(Manga)-Volume 3(Jap)
The third volume of the Tottemo! Luckyman series by Hiroshi Gamo. The adventures of the Superhero Trio continue as Luckyman, Doryokuman and Superstarman bring peace to the Earth once again as they find even more alien butt to kick. The stories get yet even more complex as well, and some of them might bring us closer to finding out our heroes' true identities... 'LUCKY 22 ラッキー クッキー 寒い冬のすごし方教えます！の巻～' The 3rd volume begins when a crowd of students from Yoichi's school are blocked by a very lazy alien named Fuyu-Nosugoshi-Hou-Man '(冬のすごし方マン), who always lays under a kotatsu. Yoichi and Doryoku get into their super forms in order to defeat the alien so the kids can get to school. The alien is using very strange, lazy ways of attacking, such as using an orange rind to squirt juice in to the heroes' eyes, or using the heat source from his kotatsu to set the town on fire. Doryokuman uses his Ganmen Fire* to counter the attack. But when Superstarman comes out of no-where and runs into Doryokuman, he trips and Luckyman goes flying face-first into the table of the kotatsu. He comes up with a plan to punch Fuyu-Nosugoshi-Hou-Man in the back of the head, but fails many times in order to avoid burns from the fire. Fortunately, a giant fork attached to a missle crashes into the alien, causing him to explode and die like many aliens before him. *(Note: "Ganmen Fire (顔面ファイヤー, ''Fire Face)" is one of Doryokuman's signature attacks. In this attack, he uses the fire in his eyes as a double-flamethrower. It can be considered his "beam". This is his first time using the attack.) lucky03_007.jpg lucky03_008.jpg lucky03_009.jpg lucky03_010.jpg lucky03_011.jpg lucky03_012.jpg lucky03_013.jpg lucky03_014.jpg lucky03_015.jpg lucky03_016.jpg lucky03_017.jpg lucky03_018.jpg lucky03_018.jpg '''LUCKY 23 ラッキー クッキー 鬼は鬼でも…の巻～ Yoichi and Doryoku suddenly face trouble when a tiger-print spaceship, containing 3 oni/wrestler-like aliens (Kick no Oni (キックの鬼), Punch no Oni (パンチの鬼), and Oni Coach (鬼コーチ)), who respectively specilize in kicking, punching and coaching. Yoichi and Doryoku turn into heroes, as usual. Doryokuman has a small punch fight with Punch no Oni before Luckyman pushes him out of the way. The three aliens collide and form a new one, a huge muscular alien with two pairs of arms and legs, called Ring no Oni (リングの鬼). A wrestling ring emerges from the ground, and the Superhero Trio are called to the ring. After a brief fit between Doryokuman and Superstarman, Ring no Oni backs up against the ring ropes and starts bouncing around. The Superhero trio are violently knocked off the ring. But then, Doryokuman closes his eyes for a while. When he senses Ring no Oni about to attack, he quickly opens his eyes and is just about to punch him, until Luckyman pounces on the alien. Doryokuman grabs Luckyman, and Superstarman grabs Doryokuman. A chain of heroes was now stretched across the ring. Then all of a sudden, Ring no Oni jumps. An idea suddenly springs up for the Superhero Trio, who are still holding on to Ring no Oni. They preform a "Three-Hero Triple-Power Suplex" (スリーヒーロートリプルパワースープレックス)on the alien, which crashing to the hard ground, right on his head. lucky03_019.jpg lucky03_020.jpg lucky03_021.jpg lucky03_022.jpg lucky03_023.jpg lucky03_024.jpg lucky03_025.jpg lucky03_026.jpg lucky03_027.jpg lucky03_028.jpg lucky03_029.jpg lucky03_030.jpg lucky03_031.jpg 'LUCKY 24 ラッキー クッキー スーパースターマンがんばるの巻～' It is said that Superstarman is a useless fellow because he does nothing in the struggle against space aliens. In reality, he is a poor person, who lives covertly in a ratty old house with his brother and sister, Takunai and Masenko. His dreams to be conspicuous are the only things that have driven Tagaru Medachi to become Superstarman, a weak, powerless hero. One day, his brother and sister are confronted by bullies, and are beaten into the dust. A guilty Tagaru sits inside his house, feeling bad for himself. His brother tells him, though, that if Superstarman were to defeat an alien alone, he would put his trust in him. Tagaru accepts this challenge. Sadly, Superstarman is still powerless. Yoichi and Doryoku are aware of this, and secretly try to help him. Tagaru built a gun, called Superstar Beam (スーパースタービーム). However, the gun doesn't shoot very well at all. So Doryoku takes it and modifies it into "Superstar Turbo" (スーパースターターボ), which shoots much better. The next day, a gunslinger-like alien called Gunman (ガンマン) lands on Earth, and starts shooting everybody with his guns. Realizing this is his chance to win Takunai's trust, Tagaru turns into Superstarman and confronts Gunman by himself, with Luckyman and Doryokuman supporting him from right behind. A duel has begun. On Doryokuman's signal, Superstarman shoots his gun. He falls down to the ground exhausted...and Gunman falls to the ground as well. People think that he defeated Gunman himself. What really happened was this: Doryokuman flicked a pebble at the bullet to send it flying behind Gunman. The bullet bounced off of the pattern on Luckyman's chest, which happens to be made out of steel, and hit Gunman from behind. lucky03_031.jpg lucky03_032.jpg lucky03_033.jpg lucky03_034.jpg lucky03_035.jpg lucky03_036.jpg lucky03_037.jpg lucky03_038.jpg lucky03_039.jpg lucky03_040.jpg lucky03_041.jpg lucky03_042.jpg 'LUCKY 25 ラッキー クッキー 洋一その愛！の巻～' It's Valentine's Day at Yoichi's school, and the girls are passing out chocolates to the boys they love very much. Mitchan appears to have a chocolate for Yoichi in her bag. Yoichi is very excited about this until suddenly, a Cupids appears....only to steal everyone's chocolates and give them them to Chocolateman (チョコレートマン), an alien made out of chocolate who is shaped like a heart. Yoichi and Doryoku once again transform into their respected hero forms, in a desperate struggle to save everyone's chocolate. After lots of tricks and lots of shapeshifting (via melting his body) from Chocolateman, the gang finally defeats him after he lands in cement and gets mixed in with it, where it is then used to fix a big crater in the school wall from where he crashed. However, despite all the hard work he went through and all the hope he worked up, Yoichi never got his chocolate from Mitchan. (Note: Superstarman doesn't appear in this comic, and Desuyo doesn't appear in person.) lucky03_043.jpg lucky03_044.jpg lucky03_045.jpg lucky03_046.jpg lucky03_047.jpg lucky03_048.jpg lucky03_049.jpg lucky03_050.jpg lucky03_051.jpg lucky03_052.jpg lucky03_053.jpg lucky03_054.jpg 'LUCKY 26 ラッキー クッキー 幸せを呼ぶペンダントの巻～' Yoichi wakes up one morning to recieve a happiness-attracting pendant from his parents. His dad explains that he got it as a gift from a wise old man. If the wearer believes in the pendant, it will make them happy. If the wearer doubts the power of the pendant, it will make them unhappy. Yoichi, embarrassed by his parents, obviously doubts the pendant, and gets twice as much bad luck. He suddenly gets squished by a man trying to jump off a building and commit suicide. This man was just as unlucky as Yoichi was, for his money was taken by a debt collector. Feeling bad for the man, Yoichi gives his pendant to him. He owes a hundred billion yen to Yoichi in return, but Yoichi would never get the money, because the man actually believed in it and he didn't. Yoichi then turns into Luckyman, to save him from the debt collector, who is in his house. He goes inside to find the debt collector, who is actually an alien named Shakkin-Toriman '(借金トリマン), a bird-like alien whose name is a cross between "Shakkin Tori" (借金とり, ''Debt Collector), and "Tori" (トリ, Bird). He steals the pendant from the man and puts it on his neck. He then pulls out a knife. Luckyman uses his Chabashira Saber, and the two have a sword fight. Unfortunately, Luckyman's saber is useless against the alien. The chabashira breaks into pieces. Fortunately, it grows back again! An irritated Shakkin-Toriman attemps to slice the saber up again, and it grows back again. After much slashing, Luckyman puts his tea cup back on his head. Shakkin-Toriman dives towards him, but Luckyman slips on a chabashira piece and kicks his knife up in the air, causing it to stick to the ceiling. Shakkin-Toriman pulls out a gun. Luckyman thinks about using his Lucky Beam to knock the gun out of his hand. So he sticks with the plan. He tries to shoot the beam, but ends up slipping on a chabashira piece, and lands on the ground, causing him to avoid the bullet. The beam ends up bouncing off of the pendant, which then releases the knife from the ceiling, which then lands in the alien's head. The alien is killed. Luckyman gives the pendant back to the man. The next morning, a news report tells of the same man becoming very rich and successful, after finding a 10,000-carat diamond, 10,000 tons of gold, and petroleum in his garden. He had believed in the pendant. The pendant, which costed a hundred trillion yen, is shown on the TV. Yoichi's parents see this, get extremely angry, and Yoichi gets scolded, as usual. (Note: Yoichi's parents are introduced, but Desuyo, Doryoku/Doryokuman and Tagaru/Superstarman do not appear in this comic.) lucky03_055.jpg lucky03_056.jpg lucky03_057.jpg lucky03_058.jpg lucky03_058.jpg lucky03_059.jpg lucky03_060.jpg lucky03_060.jpg lucky03_061.jpg lucky03_062.jpg lucky03_063.jpg lucky03_064.jpg lucky03_065.jpg lucky03_066.jpg lucky03_067.jpg lucky03_068.jpg '''LUCKY 27 ラッキー クッキー 父よあなたは強かった！の巻～ It is revealed that Yoichi's mom used to be a legendary idol singer, and is holding a comeback concert today. Yoichi and his dad go to a concert hall to watch her sing. Yoichi is surprised by lucky03_069.jpg lucky03_070.jpg lucky03_071.jpg lucky03_072.jpg lucky03_073.jpg lucky03_074.jpg lucky03_075.jpg lucky03_076.jpg lucky03_077.jpg lucky03_077.jpg lucky03_078.jpg lucky03_079.jpg lucky03_080.jpg lucky03_080.jpg lucky03_081.jpg